Administrative Core (Core A) The Administrative Core of the Southwestern Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (the "Center") is responsible for oversight and coordination of all activities supported by the Center grant. Responsibilities of the Core include submission of annual continuation grants, reports, and responses to queries from NHLBI as well as maintenance of regular contact with senior administrative personnel at the all of the Center sites regarding grants administration, contracts management, human resources, and the components of campus research infrastructures. Given that the Administrative Core of the Center also supports activities in institutions other than the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas, execution of contracts and subcontracts for the delineation of responsibilities and conduct of activities is an important Core function. The Administrative Core is also responsible for oversight of the necessary Center committees, including the Internal Advisory Committee (Executive Committee), External Advisory Committee, Community Advisory Committee, and the committees that are part of the Sickle Cell Scholar Program described in Plan 1. The Administrative Core will continue to be led by the Center Director and PI, Dr. George R. Buchanan, who will serve as "Chief Executive Officer" of the Center. He will be ably assisted, as in the current grant cycle, by two experienced administrative coordinators, one each at UT Southwestern and Children's Medical Center Dallas. The Administrative Core of the Center is well prepared to serve the national sickle cell community during the 2008-2013 grant cycle.